This invention relates to a display device for displaying at least character or numeral information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device of capable of displaying selectively character information or numeric information by sensing if a specific cursor symbol moving along with information now on a display panel upon depression of a specific key (for example, a cursor key) reaches an information display section of a predetermined digit length.
The so-called memo is useful as a memory aid means or an information transmission means depending upon its intended use or effect. In the past years, scratch pads and notes for receiving maniscripts were used as a memory aid but updating and amending such as adding those maniscripts were very inconvenient and time consuming. Furthermore, maniscripts with accompanying results of calculations took a substantial amount of time and demanded troublesome transcription procedures after those calculations.
When it is desirable to make up memos as a device for transmitting information, drawing up correct sentences with legible characters is indispensible for transmission of correct information to the recipient. The time-honored manner depended upon the use of a typewriter or a scratch pad and there is therefore a great demand for the development of an easier and more reliable device or equipment. Particularly when the memo is to be used outdoor, it is not fully successful as a device of information transmission.
A new device free from the above disadvantages is expected which involves 1. handling information, 2. drawing up memos with accuracy upon simple actuation of keys and 3. conveying information through printing the same on a journal as a vehicle. This new device may be called a memo writer. The memo writer provides a wide range of persons covering company clerks, retailers, salesmen and other persons who often make business trips with an easy tool of drawing up memos as well as a tool of processing information contained in memos such as computing daily sales.
The present invention is directed to a new display device most suitable for the above mentioned new device. When it is desired to display information of a length exceeding the capacity of an alphanumeric display panel, the information is shifted digit by digit (a) automatically or (b) through actuation of a cursor key. However, with the latter method by which the information is shifted digit by digit upon each actuation of the cursor key, recognizing numeric information is time consuming and difficult while recognizing character information is easy.